I fell in love
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki...orphaned and born into poverty, he intelligent and strong and now strives to do his best for the his future and as such he attends the well know school of Shuuhou Gakuen. How will be do when he falls in love at first sight with a blond princess? NarutoxSylvia.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people, listen up! I have had this chapter for this crossover in the computer for many months now and I have not though to release it, but it's just one chapter and this is also a challenge to many other writers out there! I don't really know if I will write a second chapter or not, but depending on the response, we shall see.**

Naruto Uzumaki was just your average every day human being. The only thing different about him was that he was an orphan. Born into poverty and losing his parents when he wasn't even a day's old. He lived most of his live in the orphanage and must of his time was either sent studying or practicing his skills in Kenjutsu Sword Techniques if you will. He was both strong and intelligent. He had to be to survive in this world. His intelligence was by far one of his strong points and it was proven so when he had received top scours in all of his class through Junior High. His intelligence was noted well and he was getting scholarships left and right, but he aimed for the top. Another thing that he was gifted was with luck...lots of luck. Because of his luck and intelligence he landed a full scholarship at Shuuhou Gakuen high school, a school for the rich. He accepted because everyone knew of the Highschool. It had the best facilities and had a very low, no, more like a non-acceptance rate if you weren't rich. You had to be someone extremely intelligent to even think of applying there. So here is where our story starts.

Light penetrated through the curtains into the dark room and the alarm sprang into life, but was quickly shut down by a hand that was sticking out of the bed sheets. Retreating, the owner of the hand pulled the bed sheets down and yawned while sitting up. Looking at the time, he stood up and walked to bathroom all the while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He walked in and looked at the mirror. Pushing his sun-kissed hair out of the way, he opened his blue star colored eyes. Grabbing his toothbrush, he quickly cleaned his teeths and took a quick shower before exiting the bathroom and heading to the kitchen. It was a plain, single story apartment with a bedroom, a living room, kitchen and a bathroom. It was all he needed since he lived alone.

Entering the kitchen, he quickly made himself a quick breakfast and cleaned the dishes and went back into his bedroom and changed into his Highschool uniform. It was nothing really fancy, but the martial was very good.

 _"Its Shuuhou Gakuen uniform, it has to be made from expensive stuff."_ Naruto thought as he grabbed his bag and headed out. As he exited his apartment, he came face to face with his only friend, Teppei Arima. He too was getting ready to head to school. Unlike Naruto, Teppei wasn't as smart as Naruto, so he went to a different school. It was a shame that he would be going to the same school. Teppei was Naruto best friend really and both of them sparred with each other. It also helped that Naruto was allowed to work at Teppei's family noodles show.

 _"It helps since Teppei's father makes the best dame ramen I have ever tasted...was he taught by the gods themselves?"_ Naruto thought as he imagined Teppei's in a grand rob and a staff while holding a shinning bowl of ramen in his hand.

"Stop day dreaming about ramen!" He heard as he was broken out of his thoughts. He brought one of his hands behind the back of his head and gave a sheepish look.

"Sorry, but that your dad makes the best ramen there is." Naruto responded. Teppei just sighed. Naruto was a good friend, but a friend who had a strange obsession with ramen, ramen of all things. One could say that ramen was a poor man's food, but say that to Naruto and he would tell you that it is the greatest thing since sliced bread.

"Whatever you say, but we should get going. You're not only going too late on your first day at school, but you're also gone get me late as well." Teppei said. Both of their schools were along the same path more or less.

"Well then, let's get going." Naruto said as he started walking.

"Wait...your gone walk all to way to your school?" Teppei questioned. It was a long way to either of theirs school.

"What? You scared of a few miles walk?" Naruto questioned him. Both of them were quite strong in all sense, Naruto more so. Sighing, Teppei just kept walking, knowing that Naruto's mind wouldn't be changed. Naruto was pretty headstrong and could almost never be discouraged. Qualities that made one stand out, but for Naruto it didn't help. You see, his looks were like that of delinquent and he looked more like a foreigner than anything else. Students were always weary of him and if his looks weren't to fear, then his intelligence made them envy him. Either way, he was a pretty isolated boy. Being an orphan made things worse for him as his peers would sometimes make fun of that fact. Yet he didn't give a dame about it.

"So, what do you think your schools going to be like?" Teppei questioned him. Naruto thought for a bit.

"A school filled with rich snotty little brats?" Naruto responded as Teppei chuckled.

"Then why the hell are you going there then?" Teppei questioned once more.

"You know how well known that school is. It's a high school, a college and a university in one. That's the only real reason i am going there. It also helps that I won't have to pay for it." He replied.

"So I have been told, but what are you going to do after?" Teppei asked.

"Eh, I really have no idea. I just want to live my life as peacefully as possible." Naruto said. He was never the one for a luxuries life style. He liked it quite well living in a small suburbs in a nice cozy house.

"Yet, you want to go to such a great school." Teppei pointed out.

"It's a backup plan really. Hell, I might even become a noodle shop owner like your father. At least that way I can make myself unlimited ramen that way." Naruto countered.

"Yh, my mother really doesn't like you eating ramen every other day. I remember that one time that she had burned one of your ramen supply stash." Teppei said, reminding Naruto of that cruel dark day...

"How could she do that to ramen...does she know no mercy?" Naruto questioned. Teppei sweat dropped at that remark. Since Naruto lived alone, he didn't quite know how to make a balanced food. Teppei's mother however quickly ratified that problem. She invited him to have dinner with her family more times that Naruto could count. Teppei's parents became more and more like parents to him.

"Well, at least you know how to make better food then ramen." Teppei stated. As the two walked and talked, they came at fork.

"Well, I am heading this way." Naruto pointed to the right as Teppei pointed to the left.

"Well, good luck" Teppei said as he started walk to the left and chuckled.

"Very funny!" Naruto yelled as he turned to the right. He had luck alright and it was in spades. After an hour or two, he finally made it to his school. To say it was huge would be an understatement. It was massive! He reckoned that it might fight a city of its own.

"Well, let's get this started." Naruto muttered as he entered the gate of the school and when he did...he was almost hit by a limousine. He didn't get hit by it, but he was most certainly hit by the water that the limousine had passed over.

"Watch where you're driving that thing! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled out as his verbal tick surfaced, much to his embarrassment. He thought that he had gotten rid of it about a year ago, clearly he was wrong.

"Now my clothes are all wet...whoever gave that driver his license needs to have his own license revoked." He said as he sighed. Great, first day at school and he would show up in soaking wet cloths...

 _"Where the hell was my luck now?"_ He questioned himself. Seeing that he couldn't do anything about it, he went on to school. As he headed it, students pointed at him and laughed and giggled, but it didn't stop him.

 _"Laugh while you can, because the prank king will make you all suffer!"_ He thought to himself as he gave out a dark chuckle. As yes, the other thing he was feared for was his pranks. His pranks were infamous and the best part was no one ever had evidence that he carried out such pranks. He had vowed to stop his pranks, but it seems like he would have to revoke that vow.

Entering the actually school building, he wondered around to find his homeroom. After finding his room, he took a deep breath and entered it. The students turned to look at the new comers and whispered to themselves. He kept his head high and looked at them all, but his eyes caught sight of a certain student. She had blond hair like his, but hers was longer and her eyes the shade of purple. She was sitting quietly and was the only one not whispering, laughing or giggling at him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon.

 _"She's so...beautiful..."_ He thought to himself as he walked towards her and took the seat behind her. He was still staring at her...the bell rang as students took their seats and waited as the homeroom teach walked in and started the class. Naruto really wasn't paying attention as he just kept looking at the blond girl; whose name he had found was Sylvia Van Hossen. He kept glancing at her whenever he could get the chance. It was love at first sight for him really. As the class went on the lunch bell rang as everyone stood up and head to the cafeteria. He stood up, but instead of going to the cafeteria, he went outside and sat under one of the trees and pulled out a lunchbox and started to eat slowly. While eating, he was thinking about that girl he had seen in his class. So lost in his thoughts, that he did not see the very girl he was thinking about approach him.

"Why are you eating out here?" He heard the angelic voice and looked up to see the girl that had more or less stolen his heart.

"Ah..." He said as he kept thinking of what to say, before he shook his head.

"I don't like eating in large crowds." _"What the hell? Is that the best I could come up with? I mean it's true and all, but dammit!"_ He answered and berated himself.

"I see...do you mind if I join you..." She asked looking at him. Naruto then realized that she didn't know his name.

"Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki and no, I don't mind." Naruto gave his name. He might be an orphan, but at least his deceased parents had given him a name before they died.

"Uzumaki...I have never heard that surname before." She said as Naruto smiled. Sylvia knew her politics.

"I wouldn't expect you too. It not a big names by any chance, just a simple name." Naruto said as Sylvia knew what he meant.

"So you're that boy that everyone has been talking about lately?" Sylvia asked as she sat next to him. He gave her a confused look. She decided to give him some explanation.

"Well, the people here have been talking about a boy who not only received a full scholarship, but also not of a wealthy family." She explained as Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I see...oh well...not like it matters to me. I am just here for an education." Naruto said as he shrugged at that fact. Sylvia gave him a strange look. Was he always this carefree?

"What does your family think of this? Surly they must be overjoyed for you to be accepted into such a great institute." She asked. Naruto just gave a sad smile.

"I don't have a family...I am an orphan." He replied, much to her shock.

"I am sorry..." She said, but Naruto waved it off.

"It's ok, you didn't know." Naruto said. The two of them talked and ate under the shade of the tree. Along the way, Naruto's obsession of ramen had and she giggled at that fact. To Naruto, her giggling was music to his ears.

"Well, I guess it's time to head back." Naruto said getting up. Sylvia followed after and so with that, they went through the rest of the classes. The last been rang and Naruto gathered his stuff to leave for the day.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Sylvia." Naruto said as she smiled and bid him farewell for the day. Along the way to his home, he kept thinking about her and did not notice Teppei also coming along the other path.

"Naruto? You there Naruto?" Teppei asked, but it didn't work, so he slapped him.

"What, what, when, where?" Naruto said as he recovered for the slap.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Teppei asked. Naruto sighed dreamily.

"I feel in love Teppei...that's what happened today." Naruto replied with a shit eating grin, much to Teppei's confusion. Just what the hell happened today?

 **Well, that's it people, tell me how you all like this and I'll see how things goes from here. This is still very much a challenge for this section of the crossover and I encourage other writers to attempt to write more crossovers for this section. Also, you it's pretty obvious what the pairing for this story will be. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 re-uploaded

**How are you all doing? Good I hope and holy bananas did you all like this story! I did not expect such a response from you people and I was like what the hell, I'll write more of this story, so here's the second story! I hope you all like it and also Teppei will join the school next chapter. Also at the very end, I got an idea for a Naruto x game of thrones crossover, well, more like a whole bloody chapter, but it's just an idea for all those who want to take it, change it, do what they want with it, but let me know before you do it.**

 **2 Months later:**

It has been two months since Naruto began attending his new school and meeting Sylvia. Since then he would always look forward to school each day, mainly for spending time with Sylvia. The more time he spent with her, the more he would fall for her. He was love struck as Teppei would put it. During the time he spent with her, he learned many things about her, such as that fact that she herself was good with swords, European style that is. He had challenged her to a duel, his Japanese sword fighting skill to her European style. She claimed that she would win, but to her surprise, Naruto won. He was more skilled and she questioned him how he was so good. They were both the same age and she had assumed that she might have been better. Naruto simple told her that all he ever did was train or study since he didn't have many friends to have a normal social life like most students. This surprised her quite a bit. It was almost like her life style. She had friends, but she didn't spend a whole lot of time with them. It was quite strange for her really. Naruto and she had basically the same mentality when it came to priorities, but in terms of personality they were different.

Naruto was carefree and easy going. Always looking for the positives and never giving up. She was more calm and reserved. She always kept her serious, but for some reason when around Naruto, her seriousness slowly melts away. For most of her early life, she grew up learning about politics and other stuff regarding her future. She never really had a time to relax and be herself since she was always surrounded by the grown up world. With Naruto however it all changed. He easy going and gave off that aura of relaxation. She didn't have to be all too serious around him.

Further more, she knew that she had growing feelings for him. As she spent more time with him, the more her feelings started to grow. She wasn't sure what these feelings were for now, or what to do with them. She didn't know how to act on these feelings as she never had such feelings. This was all new to her.

Naruto's school life however was not all that pleasant. His only friend at this point was Sylvia at school that is. Everyone either disliked him or made fun of him for being the kid who showed up with wet clothes on his first day. There was also the fact that they made fun of him being an orphan and some would call him 'lowborn'. Naruto however ignored them all and even managed to get payback with his pranking. Everyone, expect Sylvia stayed clear of him. She founded his way of life quite humbling. He lived a simple life and he was quite content with it. She had questioned how he could stand all the insults and live a calm quite life. He simply said that he didn't care what others think of him. Only what he thought of himself. It was quite a different from the way she was raised. She was thought to keep up her image; Naruto however didn't give a dame. It was another day and just like any, Naruto was bored to death in his class.

 _"This is so boring!"_ Naruto though as he slammed his head down on his table and closed his eyes. His behavior was most unforgiving of a student of such a school. Almost everyone was giving him discreet glares. Sylvia however giggled at his antics! She was becoming less serious by the day and Naruto was the reason, she knew it. The bell then finally rang.

"Finally, I thought I was going to die by boredom today!" He proclaimed as he stood up and gathered his stuff and waited for Sylvia to father her stuff as well before leaving the classroom.

"Come on Naruto, you should join the Fencing Club. You are really good with the sword." Sylvia said as they walked down the halls.

"Nah, I'm only good with Japanese Sword Fighting, I prefer the Katana. Besides, I got a job to attend too after school anyways." Naruto said. He needed to make money to live the life he led.

"What is your job anyways?" She questioned him. With brains like him, surly he would have a decent job. Naruto gave her a grain.

"Just a simple ramen chief." He answered as she sweat dropped. Over the few weeks she had gotten to know him, it was pretty clear to her that Naruto was a ramen addict. Why did it even surprise her to find him being a ramen chief?

"Well then, would you care to invite me to your workplace to treat me to ramen?" She questioned him.

"What? You sure, I mean, it's just a simple noodle shop. Nothing all that fancy." Naruto responded as she pouted.

"What? Just because I am a princess does not mean that I cannot eat food like ramen?" She questioned him. She was telling the truth as Naruto had learn that she was indeed a princess, of a small Nation none the less, but that changed nothing, much to her surprise.

"Ok, tell you what, I am heading to the shop anyways, so why don't you come with me?" Naruto asked/offered. She thought about the offer before she nodded.

"Very well, lead the way." She said. So for the next 30 minutes or so, he led her to the ramen shop he worked at.

"Old man! You there?" Naruto called out as Teppei's father came out the back.

"Keep it down brat!" Teppei's father yelled back as he pulled out a wooden sword to attack Naruto, but Naruto quickly dodge the strike and quickly disarmed the man.

"Whatever you say old man, now let me get my gear and I'll start cooking." Naruto said as he went around the back.

"Your ramen skills are getting better, one day you will be at my level and maybe you could own this noodle shop!" Teppei's father said with pride. Naruto was like a son to him all but in blood. He might as well let Naruto run the shop since it was clear that Teppei was not at all interested in running the shop. He then noticed the blond girl that had arrived with Naruto.

"Who might you be? Oh! Wait! Don't tell me! You finally got a girlfriend Naruto!" The man yelled out as Sylvia blushed. A pot quickly flew out of the kitchen and slammed right into the man's head.

"S-shut up you old man!" Naruto yelled as he shuttered with a massive blush on his face.

"Naruto? Ah, looks like your back for the day. Who's this?" Teppei's Mother said as she came down from the second floor.

"This is Sylvia Van Hossen, a friend of mine from school." Naruto answered. Sylvia then introduced herself.

"Well then Sylvia-san, please have a seat. I am sure that Naruto will cook up great ramen for you." She said as she winked at her, causing her to blush more. Naruto sighed. They were never going to let him down for this.

"I'm home!" They all heard a voice.

"And that would be Teppei; I wonder what took him this long?" Naruto said as Teppei entered the shop.

"Eh? Naruto? I was wondering where you were!" Teppei stated. He didn't see where Naruto was when he was heading back. He wondered where he went off too. He then noticed a blond girl, a new face as he had never seen her before. He looked at her as she wondered what he was doing.

"You're Sylvia Van Hossen, aren't you?" He questioned.

"Yes, but how did you know?" She questioned.

"Well, Naruto talks about you all the time." He answered as her eyes widened a bit. This was news to her.

"Ah, here's your ramen Sylvia, now excuse me, I need Teppei's help in the back!" Naruto said as he grabbed Teppei and took off to the kitchen, leaving a semi-shocked Sylvia.

 **In the kitchen:**

"What the hell where you thinking about telling her that?!" Naruto asked Teppei with an angry yet, calm voice.

"Come on Naruto, it can't be that bad, just ask her out!" Teppei responded. Naruto's eyes widened and a blush grew on his face.

"Just ask her out he says, are you insane?" Naruto questioned his friend's sanity. Teppei sighed.

"No, I am perfectly sane. If you like her so much, then just ask her out. I mean, I think she likes you too." Teppei stated. Like two Months! Asking her out now would be way too soon!" Naruto shot back.

"Whatever, I am going to go change now. Got some work to finish up." Teppei said as he exited the kitchen. Naruto sighed and stood up. He had some dishes to clean and work to do as well. One he was done, he exited the kitchen to find that Sylvia had already finished her meal.

"That was the best ramen I have ever tasted..." Sylvia stated as she stared at the empty bowl that once contained ramen. Naruto chuckled at her.

"Dame Right it was, I made it." Naruto said as Sylvia giggled. He indeed had pride in his skills. Looking at the time, she noticed that the sun was already going down.

"Looks like I'll be late." She said with a sigh.

"You can stay at my place." Naruto blurted out before covering his moth.

 _"Dammit mouth! You just had to say that!"_ Naruto cursed his mouth. Sometimes his mouth had his own mind. Sylvia blush at his recommendation and though to herself.

 _"I-I guess it'll be ok..."_ She thought.

"O-Ok." She shuttered out with a blush.

"Then follow me, I live right across the street." Naruto said as he led her to his humble apartment. Opening the door and leading her inside, she noticed how...empty his apartment was. It was very Spartan like and nothing much to it. He had very little pictures hanging off the wall, which were in the standard color of white. The whole apartment was hauntingly quite, but she quickly remembered that he lived alone.

"Sorry if it's a little messy, but you can take my room for the night, I'll take the couch." He said as he opened the door to his bedroom. She found it to be just like the rest of the apartment. White walls, a single bed and a study table with lots of books on it. She felt like she would be driven mad by the wall color. Naruto grabbed a few of the books.

"I just need some of these books since I have some work to finish up. If you have any work too, feel free to us my books and notes. Well, if you need anything, I'll be outside." Naruto said as he exited his room. Sylvia walked around the room and noticed a framed picture on the nightstand. Walking up to it, picked up the picture to find a very beautiful red haired women and a handsome blond man. She at first thought that the blond man was Naruto, but upon closer inspection she noticed that Naruto looked more like a cross between the two, with the eye size and the shape of his face from the women and the hair color and eye color from the blond man. She came to the conclusion that these were his parents. She wondered what happened to them. All Naruto said was that they had died when he was born. She wondered how his parents were like, but even he himself didn't know. She felt sad for him. She had known her mother at least before she died and she still had her father, but Naruto didn't know, he never knew about his parents. She wondered how his childhood was like. Seeing that dark was approaching, she decided to head to bed early since she had finished her work in school. Lying down on the bed, she kept on staring at the rook and she kept thinking. She didn't know how much time had passed, but she knew that many hours had passed. Getting up she sighed. She couldn't sleep with all the thinking. She headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Heading out, she saw the balcony door open. Heading towards it, she poked her head out to find Naruto sitting there, looking up the clear sky that held many stars.

"Naruto?" She questioned as Naruto turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Sylvia, what's wrong? Do you need anything?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"No, I was just getting some water. What are you doing out here?" She questioned.

"I'm just looking up at the stars; the sky is really beautiful tonight." Naruto said with a yawn. Sylvia could tell that he was tried.

"You should head to sleep. Come on, it's past bed time." She said as she grabbed his hand, much to his surprise and soon a blush crept up on his face. She led him to his bedroom.

"Here, get some sleep." She said as she sat him down on the bed.

"W-wait, you should take, I'll sleep in the living room for the night." He said as he stood up, but was pushed back down. He looked up to see the stern face of Sylvie.

"You will sleep here and so will I." She said as she blushed at what she had just said. Naruto too had blushed at what she had said, but before he could say anything, she went to the other side of the bed and lay down and before he could even get up she grabbed his hand and gave him a glare, though with her blush it looked very cute to him.

"R-Right..." Naruto finally submitted and lay back down.

"Goodnight." Naruto said.

"G-goodnight." She responded before the both of them went to sleep. Maybe the both of them would act upon their feelings soon.

 **Well, that's it for now and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. I tried my best really. So, here's that Naruto x Game of Thrones idea, or chapter at least.**

 _While the continent of Westero's descended into chaos of what was known as war, a Nation beyond the Sunset Sea's, grew in power and size. This Nation was known as Yamato, or as many of the people called it, Land of the Rising Sun. The land was an isolated Nation that was very far away from Westero's and Essos. The Nation was comprised of several thousand islands, of which Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu, and Shikoku. Almost half of the Nation consisted of mountain and forests. Around the island Nation there was another Nation, Zhonghua that was far larger than its counter-part. The Two Nations were always locked in a state of war._

 _They had been waging a war for almost a thousand years. Both would strive to one up the other in any shape or form. Ages came and go and war evolved. From simple raids, to large armies of soldiers who wielded spears, to professional soldiers trained and disciplined in the art of war and then to fire arms. The technology changed, but war never changed. Now came a new age, the age where wars would be fought not by large troop numbers comprised of men wearing armor and wielding swords and spear, but rather with guns, ships, artillery, tanks and most of all, warplanes. For Five years the Nation of Yamato and Zhonghua carried out wars with their new weapons. The Nation of Yamato was determined to win this war and to completely conquer their rival and they were winning. The main difference between the two Nations was that Yamato's military adapted and reformed many times and new strategies and tactics were developed many times. They knew that in an open fight, the Nation of Zhonghua would defeat them, but if they chose their battles and bleed Zhonghua of their military might, then it would be easy to invade their homeland and defeat them once and for all and victory was achieved, but at a cost. Yamato had lost their most brilliant general, Minato Namikaze. His wife, Kushina Uzumaki was left to run the Nation of Yamato on her own as the Empress and their only child, Naruto Uzumaki._

 _The Uzumaki family had ruled Yamato for many years after they had united it under one banner, before the many wars broke out with the Nation of Zhonghua. Kushina was the second born and her brother was the next in line, however he died during the war against Zhonghua, leaving her to be next in line. She did become next in line and married her husband Minato Namikaze, a brilliant general in the military. He would become the Emperor and rule alongside her, but his death ended that dream. Her son, Naruto Uzumaki was the next in line. He took up the Uzumaki name since he would be the next head of the Uzumaki family which had dwindled down to only him and his mother. War had taken its toll on the Uzumaki's._

 _Naruto Uzumaki is only 12 years old on the day his die and now he sits next to his mother as she was about to address the Nation his father had died for. Now it was time for his mother to address the Nation for the Nation of Zhonghua was defeated and destroyed._

 _"People of Yamato...for thousands of years, we have been waging war with the Zhonghua, but now they have been defeated! Many died in these wars, including your Emperor and my husband, Minato Namikaze. We will make sure that the sacrifice of those who fought and bleed for this Nation never be forgotten! An Era has come to an end and a new one now dawns; as such we will shed our skin as the Nation of Yamato and be reborn as...Japan, The Nation of the Rising Sun!" She announced to her people as they cheered as the war had finally ended. Their Nation would be reborn to reflect a new Era, however little did everyone, know that the gaze of their Nation would turn West in the coming years. Naruto however knew, unlike most, he was more interested in the West. In a past few years since the development of ships that could cross seas, there was a discovery of many Nations that lay to the West. They were considered potential targets for them, more so since they were at war, but their war ended sooner. The West was being spied on and they didn't even know it._

 _He was smart as his father and charming like him as well. With spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes, the boy was bound to be a heartbreaker._

 _"Let's go, Naru-Chan." His mother called out to him with a loving smile. He was all he had left in this world._

 _"Hai Kaa-Chan." Naruto responded as he followed his mother and walked through the halls of the Imperial Palace and into the massive garden, until they reached a balcony. The balcony overlooked the beautiful maze of gardens and shrines and a small city in the distance. Naruto admired the sight before him._

 _"Naru-Chan, one day you will be Emperor and you will lead our Nation. Lead it with a kind and just hand, if you rule with an Iron fist, you will find yourself surrounded by enemies within your own castle. Be kind and gentle, but always keep your eyes and ears open." She said as she ruffled his hair, while he grinned as he looked up at his Mother. He admired both his mother and father in their own way. His mother was head strong and always determined, his father was calm and calculative, but a loving husband and father none the less. He wanted to be like them._

 _"I'll do my best, Kaa-Chan!" He proclaimed._

 _"I know you will my little maelstrom, now run along." She said with a smile as he took off running around the garden and the hallways to play around and prank on some poor souls._

 _As he ran around the garden, he spotted a little girl of his age with bark blue hair in a hime-cut, her skin was creamy white and her eyes were featureless white with hints of lavender. His smile widened and he sneaked up behind him._

 _"Hinata-Chan!" He yelled as hugged her from behind. The girl jumped from shock as she gained a blush on her face._

 _"N-Naruto-Kun?" She shuttered out. This was Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan. The Hyuga Clan once resided in the Hyuga province of the now remanded Japan, but about 4 years ago, the province came under attack by Zhonghua forces. During the attack, the Hyuga family was the first on their target list and was hit hard. The only survivors were Hinata and her little sister, Hanabi. They were rescued when two mechanized divisions pushed the enemy back out into the sea. They were sent to live with the Uzumaki family, because the Hyuga and the Uzumaki had made a pact to unite the two clans and Hinata and Naruto were to marry when they would come of age. It was done so because the Hyuga family was the most influential family on Kyushu Island, one of the major islands of Japan. Hinata, the eldest sister was devastated when she had learned that her family was dead, other than her sister. However as she spent time with Naruto, she began to realize that it was time to move on. Hanabi and Naruto were partners in crimes in a way. Hanabi looked up to Naruto as a big brother she never had and would no doubt fool in his footsteps as a pranking master, so she assisted Naruto in his pranks many times and they were never caught. Hinata was on the shy side, but he could notice that she was always trying her best to improve. She would have to if she wanted to prove worth of herself to Naruto, at least in her mind. To Naruto, she was perfect as she is. He had once claimed that she was cute the way she was, which lead to a fainted Hinata with a deep red blush._

 _"Come on Hinata-Chan! Let's go play!" He said with his trademark smile. Even though if father had died, he would still laugh and smile, but never forget him._

 _"B-but N-Naruto-Kun, I-I have some lessons w-with y-your mother. I-I c-can't play r-right now." She replied as she played with her figures while looking down. She was very shy around Naruto and shuttered while in his presence._

 _"Come on Hinata-Chan!" He said, but Hinata shook her head. She really wanted to go play with him, but she really had to attend her lesson._

 _"W-why d-don't you go p-play with Hanabi-Chan. I'll b-be free soon." She said as Naruto pouted, but nodded and rushed off to find Hanabi. Hinata giggled at his display. He was quite funny and she was quite saddened when his father died. She had supported him like he had supported her when her family had died. For now she had some lessons with his mother. She was to be Empress on day and as such, she was going to be though on how to be one. Who better than the current Empress to teach her? Naruto mean while was off to cause who knows what chaos around the palace with Hanabi._

 _"AHHH!" A scream echoed through the palace. Hinata giggled at it. Looks like Naruto and Hanabi worked fast. Some poor lad was getting pranked right at this moment. Hinata then headed off to her lesson with Naruto's mother. She would learn to not only being an Empress, but also being diplomat and how to defend ones selves. She wanted to be strong, but unlike Naruto who wanted to be a great general like his father, she wanted to be strong in terms of diplomacy. She had a great responsibility placed upon her, as much as Naruto had._

 _ **8 Years Later:**_

 _8 years since the war ended and the creation of Japan and things were going quite well. Due to the ending of the war, a population boom occurred and with much land the population had increased to the many millions. The 8 years of peace have done well for Japan. The economy was booming and the standard of living had increased. People were happy and content with the way things were going. The military had grown quite a bit; along with achieving many technological strives. However the most major event that had occurred about 2 years ago was the marriage of Naruto and Hinata. It was a massive event and the people rejoiced._

 _Naruto had gone though the Imperial Military Academy and the Imperial Naval Academy had done a bloody good job though it. He had blazed through the ranks and had quickly achieved the rank of Rikugun-Chujo (Lieutenant General, I will be using the IJA ranks for the Second World War.) and the rank of Kaigun-Shosho in the navy (Rear-admiral.) He was a determine man and the people knew that he would be like his father and would gain the higher ranks. The military had structure, but the Emperor was the one who was in total command of it and in-case if the Emperor should die, then the Empress would be the one in command. However unlike most Emperor's, Minato led from the front rather than from his throne. With Minato dead, it was Kushina who was in direct command of the military. She could override any and all decisions that were made. Only could Naruto or even Hinata try to override her commands to some extent._

 _Hinata however had grown to be a fine politician and a diplomat. She listened to her people and fixed many of their problems and the people greatly loved their new Empress-to-be. She was able to defend herself with great strength and knew very well how to use a sword; she even knew how to use her side arm if she couldn't use her sword._

 _Hanabi however wanted to be the commander of the Imperial Guards, a group of elite soldiers that was charged with the defense of the Capitol and the seat of the Uzumaki family. She was well on her way to do so as she had started taking her classes in the Imperial Military Academy. Kushina was still Empress and didn't even look a day old. As the people went on with their lives, the military began looking towards the west. They had been monitoring the West for quite sometimes and they could feel that war was going to come and maybe they could take something within the war that would follow._

 _"Let me go, mother." Naruto urged his mother who had a thoughtful look on her face. The West did not know of their existence and it was time that they learned. There are many resources that can be exploited in the West and she knew that maintaining a global Empire would be a very hard task because the conquered lands would rebel at some point. So it would be best to have political influence or even some sort of influence. If projecting military power would instill that influence then so be it, she would do so._

 _"And why should I let you go? There are many others who have more experience in this type of field." Kushina questioned._

 _"I won't be the only one going; Hinata will be coming with me because of her political skills. Besides, those others are old bats that would be better used to keeping the peace and such over here right now. Please, let me go. I'll be in-charge of our military force there, while Hinata would be our ambassador of sorts. She will be safe; I will make sure of that." Naruto answered. Kushina thought about what he had said. This would be a good chance for both him and Hinata to get some experience dealing with foreign Nations and people._

 _"Very well, take the twin battleships Yamato and Musashi, along with the Carrier Kiryu." She stated. Naruto raised his eyebrow._

 _"Just three ships?" He questioned. All three ships were heavily modified with better fire control systems, along with superior weapons to provide better protection, range of attack and firepower._

 _"Three ships that can easily overpower a single fleet, you should know that since Yamato and Musashi were feared and the most dreaded ships of the last war. Carrier Kiryu alone can maintain air supremacy due to its large size and holding capacity. Besides, the West only has wooden ships that are not even the size of our destroyers. They don't even have cannons, I am sure that even a single destroyer can defeat all the fleets of the west." Kushina proclaimed. From the intelligence they had, the west was not all that great in terms of technology._

 _"Very well, I'll be on my way soon then. I'll have to inform Hinata first thought." Naruto said as he bowed and left. It was time to get things ready._

 _ **4 Weeks Later:**_

 _King's Landing is a large city that has stood for many years and has seen much bloodshed, even know war was coming and everyone could feel it, well, the lords anyways. The new King, Joffrey Baratheon or as others who believed him to be the product of incest between Cersei and Jaime Lannister, had became king and had Eddard Stark locked up and awaiting for execution. The North was slowly slipping away and more and more lords rallied behind Robb Stark. War was indeed coming. However what the people of Westero's didn't know was that three ships from the East had traveled in silence and had entered Black water bay in the dark and as dawn approached, the people of Kings Landing would get quite the surprise. The sun then rose slowly and the three ships could be seen, casting hunting shadows as the sun rose behind them. One of the guards had seen the hunting shadows and quickly ran to the Red Keep._

 _ **Throne room:**_

 _The throne room was quite large with the seat of the King made up of many melted swords. One would think it was the most uncomfortable chair, but not to the kings who sat there. All through the night the people there partied because the new kings wished so. Just then, the guard rushed in._

 _"Your Grace, I spotted three ships in Black water bays! They are monstrous, casting massive shadows; I have never seen anything like them." The guard said as he kneeled before his king. Everyone was silent at this point. Was this an invasion force? But who could have launched an invasion?_

 _"Then send our ships out and sink the enemy." Joffrey stated with little care. Three ships would be easy to sink._

 _"B-But your Grace these ships, they are huge!" The guard replied. Joffrey was beginning to get annoyed, while his mother and advisors narrowed their eyes. Big ships, just how big are they to terrify the guard. Joffrey scoffed and stood up._

 _"Show me these ships and if they are not what you say they are, then I'll have you hanged." Joffrey stated as the guard shook in fear of his live._

 _"Y-yes, you're Grace." The guard said as everyone started to head to a large balcony located within the Red Keep. As they all entered the Balcony, they saw a view they would never forget. Three massive ships stood anchored in the bay. Two of the Three stood taller than the cities wall! They didn't seem to be built out of wood or anything like that, but rather it all seemed like metal. The ships had no sails, which was strange because no ship could sail without well, sails._

 _"What in the seven gods are those?" Joffrey said as he looked at the ships before him. They spotted one of the ships; lowering many other smaller ships that headed towards the docks. Then they heard loud sounds in the sky and looked up to see strange things, flying! They had fire coming out of their backs and they seemed to be rather fast._

 _"Dragons..." Someone muttered, mistaking jet fighters for dragons. Things weren't looking good._

 _ **Docks:**_

 _The smaller ships as they thought were actually boats that were lowered down to allow a small amount of personal to travel inland. On board were Naruto, Hinata and quite a few guards. The guards were equipped assault rifles, handguns and wore light armor that could withstand a few rounds of bullets, before giving way. Each soldier was armed with a Katana as well and even though the age of the Samurai had past, their way was not. There were 4 boats in total and each of them was packed with guards._

 _"I have to say, their castles are nothing like ours. This castle is quite crude in my opinion, but would withstand a ground attack none the less; however it won't stand a chance against the Yamato's 20.1 inch guns." Naruto proclaimed. At some time after the war, the Yamato Battleship's were upgraded with 20.1 inch guns, which meant that the twin battleships were enlarged and made even bigger in size. It took a whole year to modify the two ships. The ship was now able to hit targets over the horizon with great accuracy._

 _"Now Naruto-Kun, we are not here to wage war." Hinata stated with a stern face. Naruto sighed._

 _"Yes dear..." He said as she giggled at him._

 _"Sir, we are docking now." The helmsman said as all four of the boats docked. Exiting the boat, he came into sight of the dock. It was quite run down in his opinion and this was the capitol of this land! All of the soldiers disembarked and moved in a formation to defend the rear-admiral and ambassador; they all had their right hand resting by their swords. They were ready to kill any who would dare harm the future Emperor and Empress. As they began to move up from the docks to the city itself, they were confronted by Gold Cloaks._

 _"Halt! What business do you have here?" The Captain of the small Gold Cloaks questioned. Naruto knew what the man was saying as he had learned a bit of the language of these lands, along with Hinata, but their guards were clueless._

 _"We would like an audience with your King or lord." Naruto answered. The Gold Cloaks looked towards each other. These people were unknown and they might be dangerous. Two of the guards were foolish and charged at them. Seeing this, two of Naruto's guards quickly moved to the front to protect him and quickly drew their swords and slashed at the charging Gold Cloaks. In that split second, the two Gold Cloaks fell to the ground, dead. The other Gold Cloaks were shocked. What the hell just happened?_

 _"I suggest you lead us to your King or lord, least I order my ships to attack." Naruto stated again. The Gold Cloaks gulped. They did as they were suggested; they didn't want to die today. Leading the group through the city and into the Keep, they stood in-front of the door to the throne room. May guards had tried to stop them, but all had failed._

 _"Open the door." Naruto commanded. The Gold Cloaks wouldn't do it, so Naruto ordered his own men to do it. Two guards quickly moved up and pushed the doors open. The doors opened to reveal many more Gold Cloaks standing in guard, defending their King. Naruto paid no mind and looked past them to see a...a kid sitting on the throne?_

 _"A kid, the King of this city is a kid?" Naruto questioned._

 **So, how was it? If you want this idea or even the basic idea, just PM me. With this, i bid you all farewell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! How are you all doing? I present you all to the lasted chapter, but first, I must address some people, first off, to DQ (Guest) Reviewer. Look, I know that you are mad because I don't update my stories, but I have a life. I am not a full time fan fiction writer. I don't have time to write chapter for all my stories. I try my best to please you all. The second is people who are bitching about Rise of a Sage and how it's a shitty story and to be honest, it is a shitty story that I was a fool to write, but many people enjoy it and i don't know why. For know I will put that story on hold. I know I am going to get a lot of shit from many people after this. Well then, that was the end of that. I hope you all enjoy this story, bye!**

The next day at school was very awkward for both Naruto and Sylvia. You see, when morning came, Sylvia was snuggling Naruto as he had his arms wrapped around her. It was quite an embarrassing position for the two of them to wake up too, not that the two of the minded it, though they didn't admit it. Their faces were red with embarrassment and whenever they would look at each other, they would blush. Even the lunch today was quite. For Sylvia it was something...new. She was not only embarrassed, but also day dreaming about the blond she had slept with last night and could not get him out of her head!

"S-Sylvia..." She heard. Truing around, she blushed as she found the object of her dreams standing before her. He himself was sporting a blush on his face.

"Y-Yes?" She shuttered out.

"Sorry about this morning." He said as he looked somewhere else.

"I-It's ok...I don't mind..." She answered while whispering the last part, but Naruto heard her and blushed madly.

"So ah...you want to go out and eat sometimes?" Naruto asked her.

 _"Is he a-asking me out? What do I say? Come on! Think!"_ She thought to herself.

"Ok." She answered. Naruto let out his smile that caused her to blush.

"Great! I'll see you after school then!" Naruto said as he turned around and headed to his class. Sylvia however went back to her day dreaming. Had she really fallen for him? If so, then she was glad it was him.

 **After School:**

"So, where are we going?" She questioned him as both of them walked out the front gate. Naruto adopted a thoughtful look.

"There's this new place that opened up nearby. I here they have great ramen too." Naruto answered while drooling. Sylvia sweat dropped, should have guessed that one coming.

"So Naruto...is this...is this a date?" She asked as she built up courage to ask him. Naruto blushed at her question.

"If you want it to be..." He answered shyly as he looked away.

 _"He looks cute acting all shy."_ She thought as she giggled at his response. He looked so adorable when he acted like that. The rest of the walk was quite, but neither of them noticed that they were walking far to close then friends should be walking. A few minutes of walking, the two of them reached the restaurant. Entering it, it was quite a humble little place and they soon ordered a decent amount of food and by decent I mean Naruto ordering many bowls of ramen and eating like a bloody ramen machine.

 _"Should call him...ramennator."_ She thought she ate slowly and calmly. Naruto however simply ate and ate away. She wondered how he wasn't fat, but she guessed it was it training or that his stomach evolved to a void...must be the training for sure.

"Naruto, how did your parents die?" She questioned as Naruto stopped eating and all the happiness washed way from his face. Maybe that was the wrong question to ask.

"They were killed when I was born. No one really knows why some people would kill my parents. As far as I know, they weren't any important people, but from what I know, a group of men stormed the hospital to kill them. My first breath was theirs last..." Naruto answered as he smiled sadly. He knew all about his parent's death, but he knew nothing other than their names.

"I sorry..." She offered. Naruto however simply smiled at her.

"It's ok; I didn't know them I mean I was just a newborn when it happened. I don't even know much about them to this day, they were more of a mystery to me. All I know is that they were poor." Naruto said. Sylvia had a thoughtful look on her face. How was there no information on his parents? Surely there was some information regarding them.

"So, how did you know, survive this far?" She questioned. She wanted to know how he could survive for so long like this.

"How you ask? Well, I really don't know to be honest. I mean, at first it was hard...I used to cry a lot. I cried for my parents, but as time went on, I stopped crying and started to think about my future. I had accepted at that point that my parents were dead and I had to move on." He answered as he looked at her.

"I kind you envy you, you know? You still have your father; you knew your mother and you even have a sister. You're really lucky. Treasure your family and the memories about them." Naruto stated. Sylvia thought about what he had said. She was still quite depressed about her mother's death and that was long ago, yet Naruto wasn't. He moved on while keeping his smile. Maybe it was time to move on from her mother's death.

"Well, looks like it's getting late. I better head back, got some work to do." Naruto said as he stood up, followed by Sylvia.

"Can I come over?" She asked him. Naruto nodded.

"Sure, why not?" He said that is before he remembered about this morning and then blushed. He wouldn't mind if it happened again, after all, it got quite lonely living alone sometimes. The walk to his home was quite and when they entered it was as quite as usual.

"Take a seat; I'll get something for you to eat." Naruto said as pulled out a can of soda and handed it to her. He started to do his work as she drank the soda while glancing at him from time to time. For what seemed like hour, Naruto finally finished his work and yawned.

"Are you going to stay over again or leave for home?" Naruto questioned.

"I'll stay over for the night." She answered with a blush. Naruto nodded as she stood up and headed off to his room. Naruto sighed.

 _"What does this make us? Are we a couple?"_ He thought. He wanted to be more then friends with Sylvia and he was pretty sure that she liked him, but he didn't have the courage to ask her out really, even though he did ask her out today. Entering his room, he saw her already on the bed, most likely sleeping. Sighing, he changed his cloths and slipped on to his bed and closed his eyes, but quickly opened them as he felt two soft pillows pushing into his back.

 _"Wait a minute...pillows don't move..."_ He thought before his eyes widened. Those weren't pillows, those were Sylvia's breasts! Turning around, he saw that Sylvia was quite awake and now her breasts were pushing into his chest.

"Sylvia?" He questioned, as she buried her face into the crook of his neck and her arms where now around him. He could see the blush on his face.

"Naruto...do you...do you like me?" She questioned all the while making sure her eyes did not meet his. Naruto however blushed at her action and her question.

"No..." Sylvia's eyes widen and tears started to gather in her eyes. He didn't like her? Then why do all of this? Why be so friendly to her?

"No...I don't like you, I love you." He stated as she realized what he had said and felt butterflies in my stomach and her heart started to beat even faster.

"I have loved you ever since I laid eyes upon you the first day of school. I know that this might sound cheesy and cliché, but you were simply so beautiful. You might not know this, but you are gentle and so calm. It all sounds stupid and like a fairy tale right? I mean, you a princess and me an orphaned nobody-" He was cut off when she moved up and kissed him, right on his lips. His eyes widened for a while before he closed them and kissed her back. It seemed like it lasted for hours, but the two of them pulled back for some air and stared into each other's eyes.

"So...does this mean we are a thing now?" Naruto questioned. Sylvia rolled her eyes and kissed him again, but this time it didn't last long.

"I guess so." He said with a chuckle as she pouted at him. He stopped chuckling and looked at her and brought his forehead to hers and looked at her in the eyes.

"Want to go out on a date tomorrow?" Naruto questioned.

"Sure." She answered with a slight blush on her face. This was all new to her again. The two of them closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. The two off their dreams consisted of each other.

 **2 Months Later:**

The last two months have been the best moments of Naruto's and Sylvia's life. Ever since that night two months ago, the two of them had become talk of the school. However it also did to bring out some...problems from school. The first off, was the fan girls, oh yes. There were plenty of girls at schools that had secret crushes on him, but didn't make a move because of the class different. But things were different now. He was now dating somebody and they won't stand for it! They were now trying to steal him away from Sylvia, but Sylvia knew well to keep Naruto away from them all! Then there were the many boys who wanted to date Sylvia and they didn't everything they could to make Naruto's life a living hell, but Naruto beat the hell out of them all. Sylvia herself started to change for the better. She was more open, cheerful and easy going. Even her family had taken notice of her change, though she refused to tell them what caused the change.

"So Naruto, how are things going with your lady friend?" Teppei asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. Naruto snapped the chopsticks in his hands.

"Teppei, it's 6 in the morning, don't you have school to go to?" Naruto asked. A day ago, he got into a fight and broke his left shoulder. He had taken the week off and Sylvia would visit almost every day.

"Oh shit! I am gone be late!" Teppei said as he grabbed his stuff and ran out, but was stopped by his parents. They talked about something, though Naruto couldn't quite hear them. Soon he left and his parents quickly began to set up the shop for the day. The day went on like any other day, however Naruto noticed some suspicious enter the shop. They all moved towards Teppei's parents and one of the men reached for something inside his jacket. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Duck!" Naruto screamed, but it was too late. The man pulled out a gun and quickly fired upon Teppei's father, but they missed Teppei's mother as Naruto had tackled her down. He quickly grabbed the gun underneath the counter and quickly moved out of cover and fired at group of four men. He got the first two and injured the other two. Seeing that the other two were injured, he jumped over the counter and charged the two. Delivering a swift blow to one of the injured man, killing him, turning around to finish the other one off, but found the man point his gun at him. The man fired the gun twice, with the first bullet going through Naruto's right shoulder and the second right into his gut. He coughed up some bloody as he felt the pain of the bullet hitting him. He still delivered a death blow to the man despite being shot. Killing the man, Naruto fell to his knees.

"D-dammit..." Naruto said as he tried to stop the bleeding. He felt darkness coming over him and he saw his whole life flash by him and the last thing he saw the face of Sylvia. With that, he fell down on the floor completely. Was this the end?

 **So, how was it? I hope it was good and there were a few changes as you have noticed and I know I said that Teppei would enter the school this chapter, but it seems like there was a change of plans a bit and it will be next chapter and the canon story starts next chapter, well, as canon as it will get in this story. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! How are you all doing! I have a chapter here for you for this story and as a way to say sorry, I made it longer than most chapters I write! Also, I want someone, anyone, to write another crossover for Naruto x Princess Lover. There is quite a bit you can do in this section. This is a challenge to all of you! So with this, I bid you all a good day and a happy late new years!**

Lying on a bed, Naruto opened his eyes weakly. He grunted as he tried to push himself off the bed. Sitting up, he looked around to see medical machines and equipment nearby his bed.

 _"Hospital?"_ He thought. His mind was still foggy and the memories slowly started to come back to him.

 _"Dammit...I hope Teppei's mom is alright."_ He thought. Then a painful expression flashed his face. He couldn't save his friend's father. Not only had he failed to save his friend's father, he failed to save the man that was the closest thing he had to a father. So, lost in thought, he failed to notice the blond girl waking up. The blond girl yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before her eyes landed on Naruto.

"Naruto..." She spoke. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when all of the sudden he was tackled back to the bed as he felt arms around his torso.

"Naruto!" He heard as he looked down to see Sylvia hugging him and crying at the same time. He had never seen her cry and seeing her cry made him feel like an asshole.

"It's ok Sylvia, I'm fine." He said as he ruffled her hair. Sylvia however looked up at him with a glare that scared the shit out of him.

"You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking?" She questioned. Naruto however kept his mouth shut as he allowed her to rant off to him.

"Do you know how it felt when I heard that you were s-shot? I thought that you were going to die! I-I thought that I would be a-along again..." She said as she buried her face in his chest. Naruto sighed; he didn't know she was this...fragile. Hugging her, he closed his eyes and sat there for what seemed like hours, thinking.

"I know that you are mad at me, but I couldn't just let them die. I already failed Teppei's father, but at least I saved his mother. I'm sorry Sylvia, but I would do it again and again if it meant keeping those close to me safe." He responded.

"What about me? Would you do it for me?" She questioned as she looked up at him. He flashed his grin.

"I would gladly die for you if it meant protecting you." He answered as she blushed at his response. Naruto was one of a kind. The moment however was broken with a knock on the door. They turned to the doctor that had walked in with his clip board in his hand.

"Ah, mister Uzumaki, I have to say that you got pretty lucky. That bullet missed all of your vital parts. All in all, your vitals are good, but we still want to keep you in the hospital for a week or two." The doctor said, as he went through the charts and such. Soon, the doctor left the room, leaving the two alone.

"You know I was really worried...I thought that you were going to...going to die..." Sylvia said as tears started to form on the edge of her eyes.

"Cheer up Sylvia-Chan, I didn't die? Did I now?" Naruto said with a chuckled as he tried to cheer her up, but only met with light punch in the arm.

"Idiot." She mumbled as he kept laughing while she blushed. In the end, she gave him a kiss and left to head back home while Naruto lay back down to sleep.

 **The next day:**

"Thanks' for saving my mom man." Teppei thanked Naruto as Naruto just lay in his bed. He was still recovering, but he was doing better than yesterday.

"It's ok Teppei; though sorry about your dad...I couldn't save him." Naruto responded, getting a little depressed. To him, Teppei's parents were his parent figures since he never had any. Teppei however sighed after noticing his friend's mood fall. He had taken a bullet for his mother and had saved her. If he wasn't there, then Teppei would have lost both of his parents and while he was sad that his father was killed, he didn't get depressed over it and knew that he would want him to move on. At the very least he had his mother and a great friend.

"Come on Naruto, don't be so down in the dumps, cheer up. Oh, before I forgot, I and my mother are moving in to one of my grandfather's estates, so the shop is going to close..." Teppei said, oh shit, it seemed like that made Naruto more depressed.

"Ramen...my sweet ramen!" Naruto yelled. He liked working in that noodle shop and he loved the ramen of the said shop and now it was all gone! Teppei sweat dropped, it seems like even after getting shot Naruto's love for ramen could not be vanquished.

"Well, you could come visit us and she could make ramen for you?" And just like that he did a complete 180 and his eyes shined with hope.

"Really!? Thank you Teppei!" Naruto thanked him. At least he wasn't depressed.

"Also, my grandfather has some kind of party going on; I wanted to know if you want to come as well?" Teppei questioned.

"Really? Sweet man! I hope you have a good time. I'll be strapped to this bed for the next week or so." Naruto grumbled he hated hospitals and he hated hospital bed no less!

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to come, I mean, it would feel pretty strange if I went there since I don't know the people there." Teppei offered. Naruto however shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I got something going on next week as well." Naruto declined. Teppei just shrugged his shoulders, at least he tried.

"Well, I hope you get well soon." Teppei said as he said his good buys and went to visit his mother next. Naruto looked left and right before pulling out a hand-held console and started to play a random game. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Sylvia enter his room, though she seemed depressed about something. Taking a seat next to his bed she coughed in her hand. That broke Naruto out of his concentration. Looking to his left, he smiled.

"Sylvia-Chan! What's up? You seem a little down?" He questioned as she smiled sadly. This was going to be a hard conversation.

"Naruto...this week there is a party that I must attend with my father." She started as Naruto raised an eyebrow, was everyone going to a part this week?

"I am to meet my fiancé at that party." Naruto froze for a second before he started to shake.

"So... you're going to get married?" He whispered as his hair covered his eyes. She nodded sadly. Seeing him like this broke her heart. She didn't want to get married to this unknown who her father had chosen for her. She loved Naruto and if anyone, he was the one she wanted to marry.

"Who is that little bastard that forced you into this arranged marriage?!" Naruto demanded, not knowing that little bastard was her father.

"Naruto calm down! It was my father's idea." She said as she tried to calm him. Naruto thought over to what she had said and growled.

"I am going to this party and I am going to beat the living shit out of him and the man you're supposed to marry." He said. If there was one thing that people knew about Naruto, it was his rage and thus the immortal saying known as "never piss of an Uzumaki" was born. People suspected that much as Uzumaki meant whirlpool and no one fucked with a whirlpool. Sylvia smiled at Naruto. Even with his wounds he was willing to fight for her sake.

"Naruto, listen, there is a way you can stop this." She said as Naruto snapped out of his rage and looked at her.

"You will have to challenge my father for my hand in marriage." She said as Naruto thought over what she had said. That would be the most logical and civilized way to do so.

"What makes you think he would even accept my challenge? I am just a no name orphan!" He said. Sylvia felt like banging her head into a wall or something. She loved him, but sometimes he could be pretty stupid.

"You might be an orphan, but your swordsmanship is second to none. I am confident that you can win." She stated as Naruto nodded.

"I guess that might work, but I swear to you that I am going to beat the shit out who ever this guy is." Naruto said with fire in his eyes.

"Well, you should rest up; those wounds aren't going to heal themselves." She stated as he sighed and nodded. He hated hospitals.

"Yes, MOM!" He responded as he pouted. Sylvia giggled as she gave him a kiss before she left the room leaving him to rest up. He was going to need all the rest he needed, after all, his Katana wasn't going to wield itself.

"Speaking about my Katana, I am going to have to sharpen it till it shines..." He said with a dark chuckle, he was going to have fun sharpening his Katana. Indeed, he had his own Katana, though he didn't take it out in public since that would against the law, hell, just owing a Katana would land him in big trouble with the authority. The Katana was a gift from Teppei's parents, in-fact, Teppei himself had one. Yawing, he slowly drifted away into dreamland, where he was killing some poor bastard with his Katana.

 **One Week Later:**

Naruto yawned as he made his way to the hotel where the party was supposed to be held. Sylvia had given the address to him so that he wouldn't get lost. He had his Katana in his bag and was almost ready to spill some blood.

"That's a pretty big hotel..."He commented. As he made he entered the lobby. However, he was soon spotted by the guards.

"You there! Stop!" The guards aid as they blocked his way. Naruto raised his hands in the surrender position.

"Wow, I'm not here to cause any trouble, just here to attend the party." Naruto said. Bullshit, he had a fucking sword with him. Who the hell takes a Katana to a party? The guards looked at him from head to toe. He didn't look he was dressed for a party; if anything, it looked like he was dressed for school...which he was.

"We need to see an invitation before we can let you through and why do you have a Katana? Is it in compliance with the Sword and Firearms Law?" One of the guards said as he tried to take his sword, but Naruto didn't allow that.

"Like I said, I am here for the party!" Naruto said in annoyance, maybe he should have asked Sylvia for an invitation.

"Naruto?" He heard. Looking back, he spotted Teppei and boy did he look like he had been through a warzone. His clothes had tears in them and his face was covered in dirt.

"Teppei? What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto question as Teppei approached him.

"I'm here to attend by grandfather's party. Didn't I tell you that I would be attending one? I even invited you!" Teppei said as Naruto slowly nodded, remembering that day.

"Right...so is that offer still up?" Naruto questioned with a sheepish look. Teppei sighed, just another day with Naruto.

"Yeah, just let me find my invitation..." He said as he reached into his pockets to find the card, only to find nothing...

"I think I lost it..." He said as he blinked. With that the guards now stopped, both of them.

"Ok, you're gone have to come with us." One of the guards said as both Naruto and Teppei started to argue.

"Like I said, Arima Isshin summoned me here and this is my good friend over here! So, let us through." Teppei said as Naruto nodded, but the guards wouldn't hear any of it and proceed to detain the two, well in Naruto's case, they got a good beat down.

"Stop!" They heard someone yell. Everyone turned to find an old man with a white hair and beard looking down from the stairs.

"Those two are important guests of mine, so release them at once." The old man said as one of the guards simply fainted just by that.

"Teppei, follow me and bring along your friend." The old man said as Teppei looked at Naruto, who shrugged. They both soon climbed the stairs.

"Thanks old man, those guys were really starting to piss me off." Naruto said as Teppei's eyebrow twitched. Said old man laughed. Naruto had met with Teppei's grandfather before, seeing as it was him who gave Naruto the scholarship. He didn't know that this building belonged to him though.

"Come now Naruto, you mustn't be so rebellious." The old man said as Naruto huffed before his expression turned serious.

"Tell me...Teppei's parents weren't attacked by a bunch of thugs looking to make some quick cash..." Naruto said as the old man sighed. Teppei nodded as well, that was more than your average robber. The old man turned and started to lead the two in.

"And what will the two of you do after finding out who had them kill?" The old man questioned as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"My hands are already stained red with blood; you already know what I will do." Naruto said as Teppei looked at his friend with a concerned look. It seems like Naruto took attack and the death of Teppei's father more personal then Teppei did.

"Then what? Someone else will simply come after you for revenge." The old man said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Do you think that Kanae and that man wished for you to have a life of endless hate and sadness?" The old man said as Naruto slammed his fist into the wall.

"That man had a name, Hajime Arima, your son-in-law, husband of Kanae and father of Teppei. Don't you ever refer to him as 'that man' ever again? And aren't you even sad about his death? He was your son-in-law dammit!" Naruto said with anger in his voice. He would not have the man who he saw as a father, be disrespected. The old man hummed as he turned around.

"I still have my daughter and Teppei." The old man said as Teppei looked down sadly, it seemed like his grandfather didn't really care about his father all that much. Naruto however was shaking in anger.

"So, you don't even care that you son-in-law is dead, your daughter almost got killed and Teppei almost becoming an orphan?" Naruto questioned.

"But he didn't? Like I said they are all I have left." The old man said as he started to walk away. Naruto was going to say more but Teppei stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Just let it go Naruto..." He said as Naruto looked at him before sighing.

"Excuse me, but your clothes...the guests will be surprised if you go in there with those clothes." A maid said as she pointed at the two of them. Teppei looked down and indeed nodded. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself. Naruto however scoffed at that.

"I like what I am wearing thank you very much and as for Teppei, well, I bet that bastard saved someone along the way." Naruto said as Teppei's grandfather turned to him with wide eyes.

"You saved someone?" He questioned as Teppei gave a sheepish smile and nodded.

"Told you." Naruto commented. Teppei's grandfather then started laughing.

"Very well then you will be going in those cloths!" He proclaimed as Teppei looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Now hold on a second! Naruto might like the way he dresses, but I need a change of clothes!" Teppei said as Naruto turned to him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Naruto yelled.

"No offense Naruto, but you take the color orange to the limit." Teppei said as Naruto huffed and turned away. How dare this fool say that his love for orange was too radical!?

"You got yourself dirty for a good deed, there's nothing to hide!" Teppei's grandfather said as he walked off. Teppei just looked at the old man wondering if he had gone senile.

"Cheer up Teppei; on the bright side, you got more character with those clothes." Naruto said as he followed the old man.

 **Party:**

The party was in full swing as Naruto and Teppei walked in.

"Wow, talk about high class." Naruto said with a whistle as Teppei nodded.

"Yeah, I wonder what they have on the menu-" Teppei said as he turned to Naruto but stopped as he found Naruto on the floor with a rain cloud on top of him.

"No ramen...they have no ramen..." Naruto said with a solemn voice. Teppei sweat dropped at that, but sighed. Suddenly the lights went out and a single light shined down on him and his grandfather.

"I am sorry for the wait, but allow me to introduce you all too some new faces." His grandfather spoke as Teppei and Naruto wondered what he meant by that.

"Allow me to introduce you to Arima Teppei, my grandson and my successor." The old man said as Teppei looked at him with shock.

"Successor?!" Teppei said. Naruto however started to laugh.

"Look at you Teppei! Gonna have to mingle with all these rich snobs!" Naruto said laughing, much to the said rich group of people's annoyance.

"And my adopted grandson, Naruto Uzumaki, also my successor." The old man announced as Naruto stopped laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN!? HAVE YOU GONE SENILE! TAKE THAT BACK! I DON'T WANT TO SPEND MY LIFE RUNNING SOME COMPANY!" Naruto yelled at the old man as everyone looked at him in shock. Why was he angry? He was announced as a successor to a major company!

"All I wanted to do was run a small ramen shop with Sylvia and live a long and happy life, not this. Teppei, you're in-charge. Also, what the hell do you mean adopted?" Naruto questioned the old man who in-turn sighed.

"I guess my daughter didn't tell you, but she has officially adopted you." He said, much to Naruto's shock and happiness, though he didn't show it. He blanked out as the old man went on to say something else and embarrass Teppei about something. He was too lost in his thoughts. He was adopted...after so long he was adopted. He felt like he was wanted. Like a hole in his heart was finally filled. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Teppei dragged his grandfather and him to a different room.

"What the hell was that all about? I only came to get your help in getting information to get revenge. Not become your successor!" Teppei argued.

"And that is what you shall do." The old man said as Teppei looked at him, confused.

"There are many that won't accept you two being my successors. I held this event to find out who they were." He said as Teppei looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Teppei questioned as Naruto decided to speak up.

"Meaning we are live bait. He's trying to drag whoever it is out of the shadows." Naruto said with a bit of anger. The old man turned to him and gave a light smile.

"You should learn from your brother a bit Teppei, he already understands." The old man said as Naruto sighed.

"Teppei, your mother was the legitimate successor; it explains why she was targeted. However, now that she is in hiding, the attackers are laying low. With us being announced as the successors, they will target us. Oh, and why the hell did you drag me into this? I only wanted to life a peaceful life with my girlfriend." Naruto said, as looked at the old man who in turned sighed again.

"Like I said, my daughter adopted you, it will be official tomorrow." He said as Naruto threw his hands up.

"On the bright side, we are officially brothers." Teppei said as Naruto grinned at that. The two were already brothers all but in blood.

"Now then, let us return to the party and remember, the enemy will approach you and attempt to be friendly." The old man said as he left.

"Well, we better head out then." Naruto said as he stood up.

 **Back at the Party:**

"This suit is killing me, why do I have to wear it." Naruto wined as he loosened the collar of his shirt. He didn't like to dress up so formal.

"Just roll with it Naruto." Teppei stated. All the adults were hording them, talking about themselves, their companies and such. Naruto's eyes twitched.

 _"What a bunch of self-serving bastards."_ He thought. Oh yeah, these people were all in it to gain favors or money.

"Excuse me; I am sure they feel intimidated by all the adults surrounding them." They heard a man speak up." They all looked up to find a middle-aged man with brownish hair. He was pretty tall, about Naruto's height.

"Sir Van Hossen!" Someone said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

 _"So, that's Sylvia's father."_ Naruto thought. Now was his chance. He approached them, saying something about being Arima's personal escort. Everyone smiled nervously at that before turning away. He then leaned closer to the two.

"They're so pathetic. They're all desperately trying to get close to Isshin-san through you." The man said. Ok, this guy might not be as bad as he thought. He then introduced himself as Vincent Van Hossen. As he talked with Teppei, Naruto looked down to find a mop of blond hair. He looked to find a little blond girl who looked like a clone of Sylvia, but she was so dame cute.

"Oh, you must be Sylvia-Chan's sister?" Naruto questioned with a smile as the male Hossen look at him.

"How do you know my daughters?" The man questioned.

"Oh, how do I know her name? I should know, I mean, what kind of boyfriend I would be if I didn't know the name of my own girlfriend." Naruto said with a determined look. Vincent looked at him in shock.

"Oh, so you are the reason why Sylvia is so cheerful these days." He said as Naruto nodded.

"Indeed, is she here by any chance?" Naruto questioned as the man looked around.

"She was here; guess she left to get some fresh air." He said as Naruto sighed.

"No, she most likely went outside to practice." Naruto said as he started to leave.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Teppei questioned.

"To find a leprechaun. What does it look like I am going to do? Find Sylvia and have a little match." He answered as the little girl giggled at that.

"He's funny." She said as Teppei sighed. Let's hope that this girl wasn't like Naruto. One blond prankster was enough.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto walked out and into the small park. He kept walking and found what he was looking for.

"What are you doing out here alone, Sylvia-Chan?" He questioned as she turned around with wide eyes and looked at him. She quickly ran up to him and hugged him.

"Naruto! You came after all!" She spoke with happiness. Naruto huffed at that.

"You're damn right I did! No way in hell I am going to allow some rich snob to marry you!" He proclaimed as she giggled at that before kissing him.

"Will you look at that?" They turned to find the old man, Teppei, Sylvia's father and sister standing there.

"Father!" She said as she blushed and turned away. Naruto glared at the man as he held her.

"I am not going let you marry her of to someone she doesn't event love. I'll fight for her if I have to!" Naruto said in determination as Teppei gave him thumbs up; he was going to support his brother in any way possible. The old man however started to laugh, with Vincent chuckling.

"Well, seeing as how my daughter has been quite open and happy for the last couple of months, I see no reason to keep her away from you, but you are going to have to challenge her groom for her hand." Vincent said, shocking the blond couple. That was easier than they thought it would have been.

"Gladly!" Naruto said as he grabbed his Katana. Teppei felt sorry for the poor bastard who had to fight Naruto. He was suddenly pushed forward and handed a Katana?

"Eh?" He said as he blinked. He saw his grandfather laughing like a fool.

"Well then, Teppei-san, your brother has challenged you for the right to marry my daughter. Seeing as you were the groom to be, it falls upon you to fight him for her hand." Vincent said as the three teenager's eyes widened.

"So Teppei was supposed to marry her?! I am sorry Teppei, you might be my brother, but I will never let you have Sylvia!" With that said Naruto pulled out his Katana and charged after Teppei, who started to run away.

"I give up! I give up!" Teppei yelled as the two ran around the park, with Naruto chasing after him with his Katana.

"Come back here and fight like the man you are!" Naruto yelled. Yeah, just another day with Naruto.

 **How was it? Was it good? Bad? You tell me! I hope you all enjoyed it, so with this, I bid you all goodbye, oh and do remember the challenge! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Now, you might be all surprised that I am updating this story! What is even more surprising to me is how popular this story is. With that said, I'll try to update this story more frequently? No promises and the Untold Prophecy and the Untouchable, along with a long time ago reboot at my top priority. Also, this story is not beta'ed still looking for one, and I encourage people to populate this crossover section with more stories. It's just me right now, so please populate it? With that said, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter bye!**

 **The next day:**

Naruto sighed as he walked to school. It has been a day since the whole event last night and needless to say that Naruto had won, well, if you consider his opponent running away from him the whole night. He smirked at that. No way in hell was gonna let anyone marry Sylvia, even if it was his brother all but in blood! With that said, his mind wandered into the events of last night.

 **Flashback:**

Naruto huffed as he grew tired of chasing Teppei, who was currently on the ground, out of breath.

"Give up Teppei, you lost!" Naruto shouted as Teppei groaned in pain from being hit by the scabbard of Katana. What? He wasn't going to kill Teppei, just beat him a bit.

"I-I gave up from the b-beginning…" Teppei cried out. He wasn't going to fight Naruto, hell, he didn't want to marry Naruto's girlfriend. He didn't even know her! Hell, he was more interested it another girl he had a run in today earlier.

"You better!" Naruto stated as he stood up, his anger settling down a bit.

"Well, I guess you have won Naruto-San." Naruto turned around to face Sylvia's father, Vincent and Teppei's grandfather, Isshin. Behind them was Sylvia, blushing quite a bit with her sister grinning from behind her.

"Teppei couldn't even win if I was fighting with one hand!" Naruto proclaimed. Between he and Teppei, Naruto was the better fighter, he had always been.

"Well, I did say you would have to fight for her hand in marriage…" Sylvia's father said with a chuckled as Teppei's grandfather raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Are you saying that your calling of the arranged marriage?" Isshin questioned as Vincent frowned slightly.

"Forgive me, Isshin-sama, but my daughter seems happy with him. Besides, he is your grandson technically since your daughter adopted him." Vincent answered as Isshin hummed before he started to laugh.

"Very well! The heart wants what it wants, no?" The old man claimed as Vincent joined in on the laughter, leaving two blushing blonds, as the two walked away from the group.

"Well, that was fun…" Naruto started the conversations as the two walked in the park. Sylvia leaned on to Naruto's shoulder as the two walked.

"Yes, it was…" She answered with a smile. She was happy for how the day had turned out. Her mother's death had hit her hard, and then her arranged marriage with someone unknown added to the growing bitterness. That is until Naruto entered her life. He was the opposite of her. He had nothing, and she had everything, yet at the same time he was happy, and she was not. She had her father and sister, but Naruto was an orphan, not even knowing who his parents were, but he always smiled.

"You know Naruto…you have really changed my life…" She said softly as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? How so?" Naruto questioned, interested in hearing her answer. She smiled as the memory of the last few months passed through her mind.

"You changed me for the better." She simply answered as Naruto chuckled at that. The came to a stop as they looked at one another, well, more like Naruto looking down and Sylvia looking up as Naruto was taller.

"And you make me happy…" Naruto stated as he leaned down and kissed her. Sylvia happily kissed back and the two enjoyed the peaceful moment and perfect moment within each other's embrace.

 **Flashback End:**

Naruto chuckled at last night's memory as he walked to school. Another day he looked forward to spending with. As he finally reached the school gate, a limo pulled up behind him. Everyone gawked at the limo behind Naruto and the person that stepped out of it. Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned around and he almost stumbled.

"Teppei…" Naruto groaned out as Teppei too was confused as to why everyone was gawking at him. That is, until a girl who walked out of the limo explained why, point at the limo's side.

"Are you kidding me?!" Teppei questioned. Really? As if he wasn't drawing enough attention! Naruto meanwhile looked at him with interest, and the girl besides him.

"Teppei!" Naruto called out as Teppei finally took notice of the blond before him and smiled, finally someone he didn't feel awkward with.

"Naruto! Where were you?" Teppei questioned as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean where was I? At home of course!" Naruto answered as Teppei gave him a confused look.

"Wait, do grandpa didn't move you to his old estate with me?" Teppei questioned as Naruto chuckled at that. As if hew as going to abandon his apartment.

"Oh, he tried, but I will not be moving in with you." Naruto answered as Teppei wondered why Naruto didn't want to move in with his family. He sighed, he had hoped that Naruto would have moved in with him and his mother. The large estate felt empty, even if it was filled with maids and workers.

"May I ask why?" Teppei questioned as Naruto hummed and turned to walk, gesturing Teppei to follow. As the two walked, the people around them muttered and whispered about Teppei, the boy was the heir to a massive company, and Naruto, the boy who showed up with wet cloths on the first day of school.

"The answer to your question is simply." Naruto started as Teppei wondered what could the answer me. Naruto grinned as be beckoned Teppei to lend him an ear. His brother all but in blood obliged as he leaned in.

"I'm taking over the noodle shop." Naruto whispered as Teppei stumbled and fell down face first on the ground while Naruto laughed before he again took notice of the girl next to Teppei.

"Hey Teppei, who's that?" Naruto questioned his brother as the girl kept her cool. Seeing this, the girl took action and bowed slightly.

"I am Yuu Fujikura, maid of the Arima household." The now named Yuu answered with a bow as Naruto bowed slightly in return.

"Oh? I see Teppei has a girlfriend?" Naruto questioned with a grin as Teppei blushed crazy, along with Yuu. Naruto

"I'm just messing with you two." Naruto said as the two-teenager blushed with Teppei having a tick mark on his forehead.

"Naruto!" The three turned their heads forward to find Sylvia waiting for Naruto. Naruto quickly began to run over to her.

"See you two later!" Naruto shouted as he catches up to Sylvia before the two headed off to their classroom. Teppei sighed, why did Naruto have to embarrasses him like that?

"Was that the girl you were supposed to marry, Teppei-sama?" Yuu questioned as Teppei nodded, a bit relived.

"Yh, though I'm glad I don't have too." He answered as Yuu raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that? She's a princess of a wealthy country, and beautiful too. Shouldn't it make sense to marry her?" Yuu questioned as Teppei sweat dropped. Yuu was sounded more like a political advisor then maid.

"True, but I don't even know her. How can you expect me to marry someone I know nothing off? On the other hand, Naruto has known her for quite a few months and they two are even a couple. It would make more sense for the two of them to marry each other as they understand and love each other." Teppei explained as Yuu thought over his words, a small smile forming on her face. Teppei was a casual man who was content with the simply things in life, just like Naruto.

"I see…" She responded as the two began to walk, heading to their own classroom while talking along the way.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto hummed as he walked with Sylvia to their class. Sylvia took notice of his happy mood and raised an eyebrow.

"You seem happy." Sylvia said as Naruto grinned at her while leaning in.

"Why shouldn't I be? I have you with me after all." Naruto answered as Sylvia blushed as last night events rushed back into her mind.

"B-Baka…" She whispered as Naruto leaned in closer to her ear.

"Love you to." Naruto whispered causing her to pout at him as he chuckled at her reaction.

"Hey, Naruto." Sylvia started as Naruto looked at her.

"Yh?" He questioned her as she turned to face her. Sylvia stopped as she started at him with a serious look on her face.

"Do you want to join the Fencing club?" She questioned as Naruto raised an eyebrow. He knew that Sylvia was pretty good at Fencing, but him? He was good at Kenjutsu, even if he could beat her, that didn't mean he was good at Fencing.

"Eh…sorry, Sylvia-chan, but I'm gonna have to say no." Naruto answered as Sylvia sighed, knowing his answer. Still, she had hoped that he would join.

"I am assuming you want to start a Kenjutsu club?" She questioned as Naruto nodded. The school didn't have a Kenjutsu club, which was a shame in his opinion. With that in his mind, he aimed to ratify the problem.

"Yh, actually, I was going to ask you to join as one of the first members of it." Naruto counter-offered as Sylvia thought over the proposal. She was considered one of the best, if not the best, members of the Fencing club. Besides, she was getting a bit board with that club as it presented little challenge to her these days. Joining Naruto's club would provide her with the said challenge as Kenjutsu is quite different compared to Fencing.

"Sure." She answered with a smile as Naruto blinked at that. He didn't expect her to actually take him up on his offer. Smiling, he engulfed her in a hug, surprising her as he spun her around.

"Yh! I got my first member!" Naruto exclaimed happily as Sylvia laughed along with him. She would be learning Kenjutsu and spend time with Naruto, it was like killing two birds with one stone.

 **After school:**

School was, for Naruto, as boring as ever. However, as the day came to an end, Naruto began to head on home his usual way, walking. Along with him was Sylvia as she had wanted to head over to his place for the day.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Sylvia questioned as Naruto hummed.

"Well, the first thing I am going to do is open the shop again." Naruto answered as Sylvia nodded. He had told her that he was going to run the noodle shop as Teppei's mother, who was also now his mother, had moved in with her father and Teppei was had also moved out. Naruto was also offered to move in with them, but he declined.

"Are you sure you can run it alone?" She questioned him as Naruto sighed.

"Well, I don't know to be honest. I have to cook and also to serve the customers. It will make things slow, but I am sure I can handle it." Naruto answered as the two walked.

"Do you think I can work at the shop as well?" Sylvia questioned as Naruto looked at her, a bit surprised.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's hard work." Naruto questioned as Sylvia huffed at that.

"Naruto, just because I am a princess does not mean I cannot work." She stated as Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Sorry…" Naruto apologized, feeling like a bit embarrassed. Sylvia saw this and giggled. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and blushed, causing Naruto to blush as well.

"A-Ah, we're here!" Naruto announced as they stopped in-front of the shop. As Naruto approached the door, he noticed that it was already open, meaning someone was inside.

"Hello?" Naruto called out as he heard footsteps approaching the front. Opening the door, he spotted Teppei's mother, Kanae. She smiled as she saw Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto. I see you're here to work?" She questioned as Naruto nodded. Kanae smiled at that. Naruto was always a hard worker, no matter what. She walked up to him still smiling as she pulled out the keys.

"Well, here are the keys to the shop." She handed them to him as he nodded and hugged his adopted mother.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him…" He whispered as a few tears fell down his mothers' cheeks as she pulled back.

"No, it's ok. You tried your best and that is all I can ever ask." She responded, smiling at the boy who was now a son to her. She wiped away the tears and then finally took notice of Sylvia and realized who she was. Her father had filled her in with the details.

"You must be Naruto's fiancée." She started, causing Naruto to become a stuttering mess and Sylvia was left blushing. This was the first time anyone has used that term, even though the two knew they were to be married. Sylvia nodded at the questioned, realizing that this was Naruto's adopted mother. Kanae smiled as she leaned closer to Sylvia.

"Please take care of him. He's had a hard life growing up, so please be with him in his time of need." Kanae requested as Sylvia nodded, adopting a serious look.

"I will." She answered as Naruto's mother smiled and nodded before she left, heading back home leaving the two blonds in the shop.

"Well, I guess we should get started." Naruto said as he moved around to the back of the kitchen as Sylvia started to ready the tables and such.

 _"This might not be that bad."_ She thought as she flipped the sign. The day she had met Naruto was the beginning of a new chapter in her live and that of Naruto's.

 **How was it? Good? Bad? You decide! Now I know this was a short chapter, but I have been working on the other stories, like the Untold Prophecy. I mean, that stories chapters are starting to reach 10k per chapter! Leaves my brain dead. With that said, leave a like and a review! See yh next time, bye!**


End file.
